Naya Zorya
Naya Zorya (Evening Star) is a Slavic goddess who guarded the Doomsday hound Simargl alongside her sister Danica until his escape. The two girls were forced to make a vow to their father Dazbog (sun god) that they would remain maidens until he decided they were old enough to date. That was over a thousand years ago, it wasn't until Simargl escaped and Dazbog was mortally wounded that he released the girls from their promise, in his final moments he not only released them from their promise but also ordered them to find love and be happy. The sisters recruited Artemis and her hunters to help them locate and defeat Simargl before he finds Ursa Minor and destroys the universe. Personality Naya is a proper, lady-like, and restrained young woman with some OCD tendencies. Naya usually plans everything out 10 steps in advance and always tries to do and say the polite and proper thing. She can be pretty manipulative and since she refuses to tell people (except for her sister) exactly what's on her mind or what she thinks of them she comes off as disingenuous. She does however has a strong sense of honor and loyalty. Naya does not advertise her skills with a sword or her strength and frequently denies them, partially because looking weak gives her an advantage but also because she doesn't think men like women who are strong. Naya is much more interested in finding a husband than her sister and always has been. Unfortunately her mother and father could never agree on a suitor. Naya interpreted her father's dying words as him telling her to find a suitable husband herself. Powers * Immortality (although she can still die in battle) * Can materialize weapons, armor, and clothes. * Umbrakinesis * Master swords-woman able to fight Percy to a standstill. Relationships Family Dazbog (sun god) father Dazbog was a gruff and bawdy warrior who enjoyed drinking and fighting. He wasn't exceptionally intelligent but he was loyal and he loved his family. Dazbog taught both his children how to fight. Naya was dutiful and obedient to her father but was never able to connect with him the same way Danica did. As much as Naya mourns her father she's also hates him for giving so much of his love to Danica. Mayesyets (moon god) mother Mayesyets is the parent that Naya takes after the most, Mayesyets speaks in a cold gentle voice and holds herself like a queen. Mayesyets is very intelligent and mature. Even though Mayesyets was a strict and demanding mother, Naya gravitated towards her more than her father because at least Naya could be sure what her mother wanted. Danica (Morning star) sister Danica has the opposite personality of Naya and acts childish has a good heart. Naya frequently becomes indignant at her sister's unladylike behavior and mischief, especially after their father dies. Naya doesn't feel like Danica is taking either their search for Simargl or their search for love seriously. A lot of Naya's anger towards her sister is actually jealousy at the fact that Danica got along better with their father and Naya doesn't think Danica ever appreciated him. Naya criticizes her sister for acting promiscuous but is jealous that her sister has the confidence to flirt and that Danica isn't tied down by worrying about what behavior is appropriate or not.Category:Slavic mythology Category:Goddess